The disclosed aspects relate generally to the operation of media distribution systems, and more particularly, to methods and apparatus for managing memory requirements and presentation availability regarding the downloading of non-real time media.
Media distribution systems comprise various service types, including but not limited to: real time; non-real time; and IP Datacast (“IPDC”) service types; and combinations thereof. A real time service normally delivers content within a specific second and is typically selected for immediate consumption, delivering streaming video, audio and text. For example, a real time service may provide a live broadcast of a sporting event or a live performance. IP Datacast is a form of real time service that delivers an IP multicast data stream to a specific address within seconds and is primarily aimed at handset data applications including stock, weather, traffic, and emergency services. A non-real time service, i.e. “Clipcast” media, is normally scheduled over minutes and is typically stored for later presentation or viewing. For example, non real time service may provide pre-recorded content, such as an advertisement, information on a presentation, etc., which is saved in memory on a media-capable device and later recalled for viewing. Non-real time media is not limited to non-real time services. Non-real time media may be a component of both real-time and non-real time services.
Additionally, some services may provide some combination of real-time and non-real-time services, such as displaying player information during a live broadcast of a sporting event in which the player is participating.
Because non-real time media is normally downloaded to a device for later viewing, the implementation of non-real time media delivery may benefit from memory management on the user device to minimize the loss of data due to insufficient memory at the time of media delivery.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide apparatus and methods to provide memory management on a user device in support of services comprising non-real time media.